


Big Boys Don't Cry

by toesohnoes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames says goodbye to Cobb. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Boys Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/9720121705/there-are-tears-like-acid-on-his-face-a-scrunched) for this prompt:  
> 

There are tears like acid on his face, a scrunched up tissue in his hand and a dog by his side.

Eames doesn’t think anyone would even recognise him if they saw him right now. He sniffles and then snuggles closer to his dog. If he looked in the mirror he might not even recognise himself.

Not that that’s unusual.

Everyone gets lonely sometimes. Everyone gets sad.

Everyone gets to shed a tear or two when they get back from the airport. He thinks he’s lucky he made it through Cobb’s departure with a smile on his face; he didn’t even try to abduct the poor bastard when he had to stand there and watch him board. Again.

He breathes out and tries to pull himself together. He’s said goodbye to Cobb a thousand times now; before all this is over (before they are over) he’ll have to say it a thousand more.

“The long distance thing sucks,” he tells the dog, who merely looks up at him and pants. “Don’t ever try it yourself.”


End file.
